1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic door adapted to automatically open and close in response to the depression of a mat switch or the like and release of the depression thereof, and more particularly, to a mechanism suitable for generating operation commands so as to make and break an electrical contact, for instance, to temporarily stop an automatic door immediately before it is fully opened or fully closed, and thereafter slowly moving it again so that it may be fully opened or fully closed without abnormal shock noises, damage of glasses, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various kinds of constructions have been proposed for such a mechanism for making and breaking an electric contact for an automatic door. However, all the conventional mechanism have disadvantages in that, in the installation operation of the automatic door, the electric contact thereof is very hard to adjust so that it may satisfactorily function at a predetermined time, and in addition, there are inconveniences that mounting-and-adjusting screws must be loosened and various parts must be displaced.